Dying of the Light
by Imaginary Raine
Summary: When she moved to Mystic Falls, Anna Potter expected life to become normal and boring. She didn't expect vampires. Nor did she expect werewolves, doppelgängers and ancient curses, really. But she wasn't complaining. It was certainly better than the boredom she was experiencing while she waited for his arrival.


This is something that has been in my mind for a while now, and a would like to thank both **whitedwarf **and **salllzy** for their support if this story. This fic is dedicated mainly to them.

This has not been betaed. If you find any error, please, tell me so I fix it as soon as I can.

Disclaimer: Twilight and The Vampire Diaries are property of their own respective creators.

...

**Summary: **When she moved to Mystic Falls, Anna Potter expected life to become normal and boring. She didn't expect vampires. Nor did she expect werewolves, doppelgängers and ancient curses, really. But she wasn't complaining. It was certainly better than the boredom she was experiencing while she waited for his arrival.

* * *

**_Prologue_**

It has been a while since Anna Potter has moved to Mystic Falls under the advice of her friend Luna; fifteen months in fact. The blonde had assured her that the one she was looking for would arrive in the little town in the near future, and if she wanted any chance to meet him again _soon,_ that was the place to go.

Luna Lovegood was one of her best friends from school and had never steered her wrong all those times she had come to her in times of need (and there have been plenty). The only difficulty was to make sense of the words spoken in riddles more often than not, even if they did make perfect sense to the blonde. Luna was capable of seeing things others could not, which made the way she interpreted the world significantly different. It was a gift that was becoming stronger with the passing of the years. There was no doubt in Anna's mind that, without Luna, she would be searching for a while before finding him.

So with her words of assurance, Anna had packed her bags, said goodbye to her friends and family and moved to the other side of the pond, to a quaint town located in the state of Virginia.

Mystical Falls was the typical small community where everybody knew each other by name. In fact, not only they knew your name, they also knew the name of your parents, your grandparents and most probably your whole family tree. They probably also knew your pet's name, if you had any. The townspeople were very proud of the local history, which meant there was no shortage of parties and fairs and other such events to celebrate the important dates and inhabitants. In a way, it reminded Anna of the Wizarding Communities, only less magical. And with more parties.

Once completely settled, she waited for his arrival.

She was there to see the supernatural events transpiring, though she had decided to remain in the background. She had no wish to be in the spotlight after finally gaining some anonymity, something that was quite difficult for her to attain nowadays. Back home, she couldn't even sneeze without it becoming front page. Quite annoying if you asked her, not that anybody ever did, they just stamped her photo on the newspaper alongside some inane theory about her health and a 'get well soon'.

But that was beside the point. Such events were _not_ hers to intrude upon. But just because she hadn't interfered, it didn't mean that she hadn't kept a close eye on them. She was bored as hell and had nothing else better to do while she waited (though she usually went to either Salem or Ipswich to pass the time when the tedium became a little too much), and the skirmishes that usually took place served as nothing more than amusement to her. Also, it was not as if the involved people were doing a good job in hiding what was happening in there. Anyone with eyes could see that there was something wrong with the place.

The arrival of the Salvatore brothers had been all it took for the boredom go away. One glance at them and she had known exactly _what_ they were. For a while, she had been curious about the weakened state of the younger brother – Stefan, she had learnt later, was his name – and had pondered on what could be causing it. From the color of his skin she had been able to surmise that he was well-fed, but he was so inherently _weak_ that she could not help but be _flummoxed _by it.

She would also wonder about his sanity, occasionally. Who in their right mind wants to go back to high school when they had absolutely no reason to? It was madness!

The elder brother, on the other hand, was the typical vampire she had read about in her Defense books: a predator basking in the thrill of the hunt, leaving a trail of corpses behind him wherever he went. Though his skill in controlling the weather and his ability to fly, not to mention his control over that crow, were things that she had never seen mentioned anywhere. And she had searched for it in the ancient and new tomes that made up the Potter and Black libraries. She had even gone so far as to try and read some of the old books and manuscripts left by the Peverells, Gryffindors and Slytherins. There had been nothing. The closest she could come to and the only other vampire that she knew of with similar abilities was Dracula, even if his were special circumstances. _How_ he had acquired such set of skills has _never_ been documented, and he was _not_ sharing. Not even his fledglings knew how to do half the things the Count did. Anyway, she doubted that the Voivode of Wallachia would have taught anything but humility and respect to the older Salvatore, proud little thing that he was. Besides, few people realized that he was indeed real, never mind he still being around. It was amusing to see that even amongst other vampires he remained a myth.

But back to Mystic Falls.

The passing of the comet had been a once in a lifetime experience. Also a beautiful thing to see. Anna had used the opportunity to draw upon its energy to strengthen the wards she had put in place around her house to the point it could have been a fortress. Some would have called her paranoid, but she was of the firm belief it was not paranoia when someone was out to get you. To this day, she still cursed the Fates for that blasted prophecy (along with Dumbledore and Voldemort), which still painted a target on her back, at every opportunity she got.

After she had made sure her current home was safe, she had spent her time observing the vampire brothers and the people around them.

It hadn't taken long for the reason of Damon's arrival in Mystic Falls to be brought to light (Stefan's was quite obviously Elena). She would be the first to admit that she had admired the love and devotion he bestowed upon this Katherine of his. That kind of love, the one that enables one to go to the ends of the world for their loved ones, was rare nowadays. Though she couldn't help but feel disgruntled at his lack of foresight. With the way he had pranced all around, no Wiccan would have been willing to help him even if he had managed to secure his amulet.

To discover that there had been another vampire wanting to open that tomb was not as much of a surprise as the little gang of misfits would want it to be. Honestly, vampires have long lived lives, who knows how many connections they were able to make during their time on Earth?

Anna had applauded their tenacity when they were finally able to open the tomb, though it had saddened her to hear that the price of their success had been Sheila's life. The elder Wiccan had been a good friend. When she discovered that the Bennett's sacrifice had been in vain, she had almost gone out to kill the stupid little shits. In the end though, she hadn't. But that was not to say that her living room hadn't taken the brunt of her temper. When she had finally calmed down, there were broken furniture, walls and decorations everywhere. Thankfully, all the magical portraits and books were in her study, which meant they had been quite safe. Still, she had gone straight to the bottle of firewhiskey, poured its contents in a tumbler she had grabbed, and downed it in one go. She had poured herself another glass and raised it in memory of the witch.

Sheila's funeral was one of the few times she had interacted with Bonnie. It was a sad day.

The Founder's Day had been an eventful day all around, with parades and reenactments and everything else. Even after one and a half years living here, she still wasn't used to these kinds of things. Balls and high classes events, sure. It came with the family name, unfortunately. But historical parades, on the other hand… those were _mundane_ things.

Starting from that day, things had become even more hectic for little triangle, what with the massacre of the vampires, the coming back of the elder doppelgänger (and what a surprise it had been to discover that the Salvatores' Katherine was _that_ _Katerina_), a newly turned vampire, the moonstone, kidnappings, and werewolves and Wiccans coming to town. Yes, those had been eventful days alright.

Through it all, she had observed. And while she had regretted every life lost these last months, she was still resolute that it had not been her place to interfere. It was _not_ her fight. Even though she knew there was a possibility that it could change.

And when she was about to firecall Luna once again to ask her how much longer she would have to wait, she felt it.

She froze, her annoyance giving place to surprise, which in turn gave place to delight.

A smile tugged at her lips and she unfroze; muscles that had tensed, coiling up in anticipation, relaxed and she straightened up from the instinctual almost-crouch that she had fallen into. Opening her hand, she left the powder that she had grabbed fall back in the pot by the fireplace and dusted her hands. Turning around, she went to one of the windows that faced the town's direction and regarded the world outside the walls of her home. She closed her eyes and concentrated.

After a while, she opened her eyes, her smile turning into a grin. Joy welled up in her and left her in the form of a resounding laugh.

He had finally arrived.


End file.
